Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds
Project X Zone III: War of Infinite Worlds (プロジェクト クロスゾーンIII：無限大世界の戦争 Purojekuto Kurosu Zōn Dai Sanshō: Mugendai Sekai no Sensō), also called Project X Zone 3, is a 2018 crossover open world action-adventure role-playing video game developed by Monolith Soft for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the third installment in the Project X Zone video game series, and is the first game of the franchise to be released in multiple gaming platforms, as well as the first game in the series to have a Mature rating. Though the franchise is primarily a crossover between Bandai Namco Entertainment, Capcom and Sega, Project X Zone III introduces characters from web-series such as the Angry Video Game Nerd and the Nostalgia Critic, as well as features guest characters from different franchises. The title arrived in Japan on June 3, 2018, and was released worldwide in December 25, 2018. A remastered version of the game, titled Project X Zone III: War of Infinite Worlds – Ultimate Edition, will be released for the Nintendo Switch in Japan on December 21, 2020 and in North America and Europe on March 30, 2021. It will come with a radical change in gameplay, full mod support, all seven DLC expansions, and a complete graphical upgrade. Project X Zone III was met with critical acclaim, with reviewers particularly mentioning the crossover content, story, gameplay, character development and setting. However, the game also generated some controversy, with criticism directed at the game's depiction of women, portrayal of religion, graphic violence, sexual content, disturbing topics present and constant use of profanity. The game shipped over 800,000 copies to retailers within the first week of its Japanese release and sold over five million copies by the end of 2018, making it the best-selling game in the franchise, as well as one of the best-selling video games of the year. Gameplay Much like the previous Project X Zone games, this game allows players to strategically maneuver the character units across a field to battle an enemy. Unlike previous its predecessors, Project X Zone 3 removes the linear storyline gameplay and focuses on an open world mechanic, where the player can travel to various alternate Earths in the multiverse, based on different gaming franchises or alternate historical events, to complete quests, enter battles, collect items and weapons, and defeat enemies in battles through the tradition of using pair units and solo units for support in combat. Throughout the game, pair and solo units are unlocked and join the player's team. The game also introduces a drop-in-and-out multiplayer cooperative and online gameplay components. Summary “And you shall hear wars and rumors of wars. See that you are not troubled, for all these things must come to pass. But that shall not be the end, for nation shall rise against nation, and kingdom against kingdom, and there shall be famines, and pestilences, and earthquakes, in divers' places. All these are the beginning of sorrows. There shall be great tribulation, such as never was since the beginning of the world to this time, nor ever shall be.” —Matthew 24:5-8, 27 Beginning quote for Project X Zone III A mysterious massive powerful evil force is sweeping across the corners of the Multiverse without any warning, laying many worlds in ruin. In these sieges, vast multitudes of heroes from many different alternate worlds were either killed or captured and brainwashed to do their enemies' bidding in a pursuit to remove any further resistance to the unknown growing threat entirely. This unholy persecution would be infamously known throughout the game as the “''Genocide of Heroes''”, a catalyst that would serve as a driving force to the events of the game. Only now aware of the growing number of ruined worlds and rapidly decreasing number of heroes in the Multiverse, the secret inter-dimensional combat organization Shinra once again acts and investigates matters that caused the Genocide of Heroes, the reason behinds the mass slaughters and the mysterious dark force that does everything horrific at this point behind the scenes. Eventually, as everything begins to unfold and the truth to unravel, all of the Multiverse is locked in a great war between good and evil that could possibly conclude the eternal strife between light and darkness and bring about the end of all reality as we know it. Plot In the beginning of time, a single voice spoke the words: “Let the there be light.” And thus, the universe was created. However, where there should have been one universe, a singularity expanding across all of creation, there were many, a multitude of different realities, in the form of the Multiverse. In the present time, three years after the events of Project X Zone 2, a black void wall of pure nothingness stretches out across the cosmos. It pervades the Multiverse, consuming entire worlds. On an unknown parallel universe, a mysterious being arrives and is forced to witness the death of multiple worlds in multiple dimensions. He disappears as he is transported elsewhere. Even worse, a series of mass slaughters across many worlds are being investigated with no cause being determined yet. Hundreds of destroyed worlds were also found in the midst of these investigations. A Catholic paladin named Adam Pines was reported about the ongoing crisis and told a group of soldiers to recruit various heroes from all across the Multiverse, saying that “it's time.” In a parallel universe code-named Earth-1565, a gang of Ouma creatures, unbeknownst to him, coerce the Angry Video Game Nerd, trying to find a job to take a break from his habit of playing horrible games, into joining them and try to target Adam Pines, but the Nerd relents, repels the Ouma and rescues the paladin. In turn, Adam gives him a free privilege to join the Shinra. Meanwhile, the Nostalgia Critic comes across a woman named Chizuru Urashima who hands him over a pamphlet that leads to Shinra Headquarters and disappears after. Later that day, the Critic and Nerd has a Channel Awesome tenth year anniversary reunion party in New York City with other fellow reviewers, including Linkara, Angry Joe, Cinema Snob, Phelous, MarzGurl, PawDugan, Nostalgia Chick, Benzaie, Bennett the Sage, 8-Bit Mickey and Handsome Tom. Even Chester A. Bum, Bullshit Man and Guitar Guy come in as guests. The party then comes to a halt when the room shakes and the lights go out. A bulletin on the TV claims there is an "alien invasion" and it is the end of the world. Soon after, the Channel Awesome group runs outside and witnesses a massive horde of demons, machines, monsters, aliens and other evil creatures destroying the city and killing everyone on their path. The group barely survives when two mysterious warriors, wearing red and black and armed with swords and guns, arrive, save them and take down the entirely evil army single-handedly. Adam then appears and joins the group into the Shinra where its central headquarters are located in Roppongi, Tokyo, Japan at Earth-777. When the Nerd arrives at the HQ, while also coming across his childhood rival, the Pretty SEGA Gamer, who is now a marine at Shinra, he is forced to take an exam by Shinra personnel, unknown to them that the Nerd is already recruited. Adam explains to everyone that after the defeat of Byaku Shin and the apparent demise of Ouma, Shinra established various backup bases and headquarters in different parallel universes to further ensure security and peace across the Multiverse, but recently, something was decimating almost all of the Shinra bases without warning, leaving the Earth-777 Base intact as the last bastion of defense and hope. He also states that an interdimensional mass slaughter called the Genocide of Heroes is in full effect, destroying hundreds of worlds and killing or brainwashing countless heroes to the cause of evil forces. That is why 10,000 people from various different universes are to be recruited for the newly-formed Shinra Armed Taskforce and trained vigorously in order to meet the requirements. The Nerd, Critic and their friends are among the 10,000 who are recruited to be possible soldiers for the Shinra Armed Forces, with the Channel Awesome group being part of Platoon 13 that Adam administers and supervises. Unfortunately, due to their extremely poor performance, especially the Nerd, Critic and the others, Adam's platoon is at risk of being removed. As a result, Adam tries to negotiate with Ouma remnants into an armistice in the hopes of ending conflict between the two rival organizations, but to no avail. Thankfully, the Channel Awesome group decides to train hard and shows their overwhelming improvement over time. However, it is too late as Adam is discharged from duty due to attempting to negotiate with the enemy and Shinra's main force departs for Earth-6556, believing this is where the remnants of the Ouma are stationed, despite Adam's protestations that they are not ready to attack yet and they should wait for the right time. While the Shinra army, which composed of the entire Armed Taskforce, all of the marines and most of the combat forces, searched for enemy forces at the Earth-6556 base, they were ambushed and assimilated by outnumbering Ouma armies. With Shinra apparently in the verge of collapse, Adam and the dissolved Platoon 13, that stayed in the Central HQ and heard the news from survivors, fortify defenses and manage to successfully drive out invading enemy forces. Adam then tasks the group to find more heroes out there that are not victims of the Genocide of Heroes and recruit them once more into the renewed war between good and evil, one that might be the last that will ever be fought… More to be added Chapters The game's story is composed of 10 prologue chapters and 100 chapters derived from main quests. Prologues * Prologue 1: Genesis * Prologue 2: The Summoning * Prologue 3: The Genocide of Heroes * Prologue 4: Time and Time Again! * Prologue 5: Nerds and Critics * Prologue 6: Training * Prologue 7: What Were They Thinking?! * Prologue 8: Beyond the Fourth Wall * Prologue 9: Worlds in Limbo * Prologue 10: The Great Exodus Namco Tales * Chapter 1: Acts of Shinra (Namco × Capcom) * Chapter 2: Ouma's Deuteronomy (Namco × Capcom) * Chapter 3: Fists and Souls (SoulCalibur) * Chapter 4: Path of Redemption (Tekken) * Chapter 5: God and the Devil (Tekken) * Chapter 6: World War Zaibatsu (Tekken) * Chapter 7: Rage of the Saiyan (Dragon Ball Z) * Chapter 8: Does Curiosity Kill the Cat? (Yumeria) * Chapter 9: Psyche! (Pokémon) * Chapter 10: A New Decade (Kamen Rider Decade) * Chapter 11: Destiny (Tales of Destiny) * Chapter 12: Back to the World (.hack) * Chapter 13: Brave Vesperia (Tales of Vesperia) * Chapter 14: I Have Arrived! (Kamen Rider Den-O) * Chapter 15: God Eaters, Attack! (God Eater) * Chapter 16: Exceeding Infinity (Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier) * Chapter 17: The Sword that Cleaves Down Evil (Super Robot Taisen Original Generation) * Chapter 18: Ninja Mayhem (Naruto) * Chapter 19: Ahoy, Mates! (One Piece) * Chapter 20: She's Coming Back (Xenosaga) * Chapter 21: The Winged Wanderers Landing (Project X Zone) * Chapter 22: You Will Know Our Names Once More (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Chapter 23: Count Up Your Sins! (Kamen Rider W) * Chapter 24: The Dream Traveler (Klonoa) * Chapter 25: Last Nights of Summoning (Summon Nights) * Chapter 26: Space is Here Again! (Kamen Rider Fourze) * Chapter 27: Revenge of the Astro-Monster! (Godzilla) * Chapter 28: God of the Monsters (Godzilla) * Chapter 29: The Demon Lord's Tower (Tower of Druaga) * Chapter 30: Oblivion Upon Us Capcom Chapters * Chapter 31: Arisu in Crisisland * Chapter 32: Pursuit (Resident Evil) * Chapter 33: Power Stones (Power Stone) * Chapter 34: Sparda's Legacy (Devil May Cry) * Chapter 35: The One The Devil Fears (Devil May Cry) * Chapter 36: Green with Evil (Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger) * Chapter 37: The Maverick Hunters (Mega Man X) * Chapter 38: Cyberwar (Mega Man Battle Network) * Chapter 39: Sheath's Crazy Castle 666 * Chapter 40: The Space Pirates Strike Again (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) * Chapter 41: Turnabout Piracy (Ace Attorney) * Chapter 42: Warriors of the Night (Darkstalkers) * Chapter 43: It's Gonna Get Wild! (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) * Chapter 44: The Tournament of Your Fate (Street Fighter) * Chapter 45: The Heart of Battle (Street Fighter V) * Chapter 46: Chaos in Metro City (Final Fight) * Chapter 47: Academic Mayhem (Rival Schools) * Chapter 48: Begone with the Twilight (Strider) * Chapter 49: Justice is Served? (Captain Commando) * Chapter 50: Sins are Always Forgiven * Chapter 51: Warring Worlds (Sengoku BASARA) * Chapter 52: A Little Weird and Wild (Quiz Nanairo Dreams) * Chapter 53: Dead End Game (Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger) * Chapter 54: A Scoop of the Millennium (Dead Rising) * Chapter 55: Ghouls 'n Garbage (Ghosts 'n Goblins) * Chapter 56: Robot Madness (Cyberbots) * Chapter 57: War-Zard (Red Earth) * Chapter 58: This Is So "Rad"! (Bionic Commando) * Chapter 59: Rebellion in Makai * Chapter 60: And Thus God Shall Die! Sega Saga * Chapter 61: I Know What We're Going to Do Today! * Chapter 62: Fury in the Streets (Streets of Rage) * Chapter 63: This is Our Budou! (Virtua Fighter) * Chapter 64: Sailing in the Seven Skies (Skies of Arcadia) * Chapter 65: Valkyria Unleashed (Valkyria Chronicles) * Chapter 66: Drop the Beat! (Jet Set Radio) * Chapter 67: Gotta Go Fast! (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Chapter 68: Dreams of An Absolution (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Chapter 69: The Black Witch (Bayonetta) * Chapter 70: Don't Leave Me, My Love (Sakura Wars V) * Chapter 71: Is Liberty City Burning? (Grand Theft Auto IV) * Chapter 72: Life Devoted to Play (Segata Sanshiro) * Chapter 73: Venturing Into Your Dreams (NiGHTS) * Chapter 74: The Golden Axe (Golden Axe) * Chapter 75: Fall in Love, Maidens (Sakura Wars IV) * Chapter 76: Freeze! (Dynamite Cop) * Chapter 77: Stars of Fantasy (Phantasy Star) * Chapter 78: Breaking News! (Space Channel 5) * Chapter 79: The Space Sheriffs (Metal Hero) * Chapter 80: The Beginning of A New Eternity (Resonance of Fate) * Chapter 81: Rescue at the Speed of Light (Burning Rangers) * Chapter 82: The Power to Change Fate (Fire Emblem Awakening) * Chapter 83: Siege of the Living Dead (Zombie Revenge) * Chapter 84: The Place of Oath (Yakuza) * Chapter 85: Trouble in San Andreas (Grand Theft Auto V) * Chapter 86: Ultimate Warfare (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare) * Chapter 87: Grains of Creation and Destruction (Sands of Destruction) * Chapter 88: New Brotherhood (Assassins' Creed: Brotherhood) * Chapter 89: Revelations of the Apocalypse * Chapter 90: 300 Worlds! 300 Deaths! Final Wars * Chapter 91: War of Infinite Worlds * Chapter 92: Christ's Return and Satan's Requiem * Chapter 93: Heaven and Hell on Earth * Chapter 94: World War III * Chapter 95: Adam and Eve, Beyond the Silent Night * Chapter 96: No Man's World * Chapter 97: Prelude to the Final Crusade * Chapter 98: Battle of Armageddon * Chapter 99: Death at the Dawn of Time! * Final Chapter: Final Wars! Characters Heroes Adam Northwest Pines Main article: Adam Pines Adam Northwest Pines (アダム・ノースウエスト・パインズ Adamu Nōsuuesuto Painzu) is one of the three main characters, along with his partner, Princess Eve, and Isaac Flynn. He is a six-fingered master paladin and devout Catholic who is an elite member of Shinra and the Commandant General of the Shinra Armed Taskforce (森羅連隊戦軍団の司令官 Shinra Rentai-sen Gundan no Shirei-kan), the military branch of the aforementioned organization. He suffers with a post-traumatic stress disorder after witnessing his parents killed with his eyes and thus, he swore to get revenge against the one who murdered his family. Adam is voiced by Shō Hayami. Princess Eve Butterfly Main article: Princess Eve Butterfly Princess Eve Diaz Butterfly (プリンセス イヴ・ディアス・バタフライ Purinsesu Ivu Diasu Batafurai) is a member of the Shinra Armed Taskforce on Adam Pines's behalf and his partner. She was born in her parents' kingdom in the Mewni dimension, but was raised in Roppongi after her home was ruined by demonic forces and her parents went missing. She is an expert mage who holds the Royal Wand, which is her family's heirloom and an adventurer who is both reckless and caring, and also kind and impatient at times. Eve is voiced by Rie Kugimiya. Isaac Flynn Main article: Isaac Flynn Isaac Garcia-Shapiro Flynn (アイザック・ガルシア・シャピロ・フリン Aizakku Garushia Shapiro Furin) is a very skilled inventor and mechanic from the future who becomes stuck in Adam's time period while time-travelling. He is considered the "brains" of the heroes because of his extraordinary intelligence and ability to create impressive machinery in a short period of time, an unlikely feat he inherited from his father. Isaac is voiced by Yuichi Nakamura. Pretty SEGA Gamer The Pretty SEGA Gamer (プリティセガゲーマー Puritisegagēmā) is the Angry Video Game Nerd's childhood rival who always competed with him due to the Gamer and Nerd being fans of rival game organizations, SEGA and Nintendo respectively. After the Gamer realized that SEGA discontinued their final console, the Dreamcast, and stopped becoming a big gaming competitor, she was depressed for a while before she was invited to join the Shinra and become a skilled warrior in the process. When the Nerd and the Gamer reunited in the events of the game, their interactions are a bit hostile at first, but their relationship becomes friendlier. Her personality completely contrasts that of the angry, vulgar and ill-tempered Nerd, whereas the Gamer is friendly, well-mannered, kind, cheerful and patient. The Pretty SEGA Gamer is voiced by Ayane Sakura. Fauna Fauna (フォーナ Fōna) is one of the three children of O'ginn, along with her older sister Jordh and younger sister Leukothea. An adorable pink-haired goddess, she has the power to wield elemental powers of lightning. Fauna is kind and generous to everyone, willing to help anyone in need with what she could and fulfill her duties, and dislikes her enemies for their cruelty and sadism against the beauty of nature and innocence of people. She is more caring and protective when her friend Linkara is around, however. She is voiced by Akane Tomonaga. Jordh Jordh (ヨルス Yorusu) is the eldest of the three sisters and a hardy, determined and independent warrior who has the power to manipulate elemental fire at her will. Jordh is very strong-willed and serious with her duties as a goddess that she has scorn for even people who slightly make fun of her or those who are mischievous or gun-crazy, especially Angry Joe, whom she extremely hates at first but soon begins to get used and eventually be fond of his actions. She also has a playful and caring side for her friends. She is voiced by Hyō-sei. Leukothea Leukothea (レウコテア Reukotea), nicknamed Lea, is the youngest daughter of O'ginn and a very young yellow-haired goddess who is still learning to perform her duties properly and use her elemental powers of ice correctly. Lea wants to join her sisters in the adventure to combat the forces of evil. But since she is still young and inexperienced, she requires supervision and guide from her father O'ginn. Playful and a little immature, Lea is sometimes a bit annoying around her allies and friends, especially to the Cinema Snob, whom she sees like a big brother. She is voiced by Nana Nogami. O'ginn O'ginn (オジン Ojin) is the father of Jordh, Fauna and Leukothea and a powerful deity who wields the power to manipulate the earth element at his will. He is very protective of his children, being there when his daughters were in danger and to the point where he refused to let his youngest child, Leukothea join her sisters in their quests to help the Grand Army of the Light, since she is still very young. Eventually, O'ginn allows Lea to join Fauna and Jordh, but he adds that he will supervise her since he doesn't want her to get hurt. O'ginn is extremely serious about his daughters' mission and well-being and dislikes vulgar people, including those who are his allies. His name is a play on the name of Odin, a god from Norse mythology, and the word djinn, a powerful being from pre-Islamic Arabian mythology, and based from the Japanese words for "great" or "king" and "god" (大神/王神, ōjin). He is voiced by Kiyoyuki Yanada. Antagonists Satan Satan, known as Dai-Satan (大魔王 大サタン Daimaō Dai-Satan, lit. Supreme Dark Lord Great Satan) in the Japanese version and formerly known as Lucifer, is the absolute ruler of all that is evil and demonic in the Omniverse, the supreme master of darkness and death, and the main antagonist of the game. He is the original monarch of evil, donning the form of other Satan's in the multiverse, whereas other "ultimate evils" of different Earths (such as Mundus from the Devil May Cry ''universe) are just weaker duplicates to do bidding for the superior original. Satan is voiced by Masaharu Satō. Evilina '''Evilina' (エビリナ Ebinira) is the hellspawn daughter of Satan, his right-hand woman and the heiress of Hell known as the Anti-Christ (反キリスト Han Kirisuto). She has both a very sadistic and masochistic personality, taking pleasure in the pain of everyone, including her enemies, her own allies and even herself. She also has a playful and seductive side, occasionally playing dirty tricks with the heroes and even flirting with them, including her eternal rival, Jesus Christ. Evilina is voiced by Yui Horie. Scheisse von Arschloch Scheiße von Arschloch (シャイッセ・ヴォン・アーシロック Shaisse von Āshirokku) is the head of the European branch of Ouma, with its headquarters located in Berlin, Germany, and leader of the Ouma survivors and remnants, dedicated to resurrecting their fallen leaders Saya, Sheath, Dokumezu, Dokugozu and many more others, which they succeeded, and completing Ouma's goal of spreading chaos everywhere. He dons a disguise of a dimension-traveling prophet under the name Narutaki (鳴滝 Narutaki). Scheisse is revealed and known to be the False Prophet (偽預言者 Nise yogen-sha) in Biblical prophecies and the left-hand hand of the Lord of All Evil, Satan. Scheisse is voiced by Tatsuhito Okuda. Anti-God Main article: Anti-God The Anti-God (邪神 Jashin) is the true antagonist and the final boss of Project X Zone 3. The opposite counterpart of God possibly older than existence itself, the Anti-God is a malevolent nigh-omnipotent entity "made of only pure darkness" and the physical embodiment of everything that is evil. It holds absolute control over the Anti-Matter Universe, a void dimension of made of antimatter entirely, and seeks to destroy all of the Multiverse so that only its domain will remain. After Byaku Shin's defeat at the hands of Shinra in the previous game, the barrier between positive matter and antimatter shatters as a result of the ensuing battle. Because of that, the Anti-God is reawakened and a wave of pure nothingness begins seeping into the Multiverse, consuming many worlds in the process. It is also responsible for indirectly involving various villains in the ongoing chaos, starting the infamous Genocide of Heroes as a prelude of the worst horrors that is to come. Playable Characters 'Pair Units' The pair units are controlled by the player by means of travel and combat. The player uses a pair unit to travel to different locations, collect items and weapons, partake on missions and quests and fight on battles. When the pair unit reaches enough experience points, the two characters in that pair unit are leveled up simultaneously. Characters denoted with (*) symbol are initially an enemy unit. Bandai Namco Capcom Sega Guest Characters (Nintendo, etc.) Solo Units Characters denoted with (*) symbol are initially an enemy unit. Bandai Namco Capcom Sega Guest Characters (Nintendo, etc.) Non-Playable Characters Bosses Bandai Namco Capcom Sega Third-Party Companies Event Characters Gallery Game1.png|Ichirō Ōgami and Sakura Shinguji from Sakura Wars about to face Gill from Street Fighter III Game2.png|KOS-MOS from the Xenosaga series and Fiora from Xenoblade Chronicles confronting Necrozma from Pokémon Game3.png|Original characters Adam Pines and Princess Eve Butterfly about to fight Nebiroth from Super Ghouls ‘n Ghosts Game4.png|Original characters Adam Pines and Princess Eve Butterfly, along with Tekken character and solo unit Heihachi Mishima, fighting Ciseaux from Sakura Wars 3 Game5.png|Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu from Namco × Capcom, along with solo unit Kamen Rider Fourze, fighting the Black Cross King from Super Sentai Game6.png|''Tekken'' characters Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu confronting Satan in his true form Dialogue1.png|Dialogue screenshot 1 Dialogue2.png|Dialogue screenshot 2 Dialogue3.png|Dialogue screenshot 3 Dialogue4.png|Dialogue screenshot 4 Project_x_zone_3_the_army_of_the_light_by_crisostomo_ibarra-dagab1o.png|Cutscene screenshot Trailers Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossovers Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Capcom Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:RPG Category:RPGs Category:RPG Games Category:Tactical RPG Category:Role-playing Game Category:Open World Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated Category:"m" rated